


Breaking in (so we can break out)

by crisantemu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (ai voice) you can't fuck your way out of every situation playmaker-sama, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, And he fails, Asphyxiation, Fujiki Yuusaku is Not a Virgin, Hanoi Leader!Yusaku, Other, Tentacles, Yusaku tries to seduce Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: The Leader of the Knights of Hanoi, Playmaker is on an infiltration mission to find clues about his past and missing friend. But of course... that godamn Ignis had to show up and mess everything up, but, that Ignis seems to know way more than it seems. Playmaker thinks it can't be a coincidence their paths keep crossing.





	Breaking in (so we can break out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this fic was for Vrains Week, however the fic didn't flew as well as I intended so I left it alone for awhile. It was recently thanks to my friend's support that I decided to fix it and upload it again. Tbh this is a concept I've been wanting to write to for a long time, hope I did it justice! Hope you like it! ^^

Playmaker jumps. His long coat fans around him like wings, rustling loudly in his ears, coattails flapping wildly in the wind - a sea of data catch his body.  

The Ignis’ shadow covers him from above, a dark smoky cloud gliding along the six-winged creature, but like a dark bolt he disappears as soon as he’s caught Playmaker’s eye.

Playmaker grins, twists and rolls behind a firewall when one of SOL’s A.I.s walks by. Playmaker stares at it for a couple of minutes, wondering if he should make his presence known, it’s a huge risk. But he likes huge risks. And he’s also _hungry_ for a fight.

The bracelet on his wrist beeps, noticing how he’s been in the same spot for too long.

“I get it.” Playmaker whispers to the advice and leaps once again into the data storm.

He is nothing but a lick of a shadow when he snatches the key card from another of SOL’s bigger toys, rolling to his hands and knees behind another nearby firewall.

**‘What do we have here~?’**

In the dim light of SOL’s mother computer he can’t read what’s on the card, but that's not an issue. Playmaker was always one to rely on his instincts.

His fingertips brush along the slick surface, green eyes gleaming even more bright and intense.

When he’s collected all the data with a silent laugh, he slides behind the A.I. one more, sliping the key card back on its Duel Disk like it was never touched before he taking off to scale the last firewall, artificial light glinting invitingly off its ruby surface.

“You could take this one for me too…” Playmaker huffs at his Duel Disk, a machinery mocking laughter coming out of it.

**‘And what would be the fun of that?’**

Playmaker hefts himself up, catching his knees on the railing before folding himself up and over to the entrance with a grin on his face.

**‘What do you have for me today~?’**

_Locked_. Unlike before.

"Good to see at least you _tried_.”

Emerald eyes shine with binary, Playmaker lifts his hand over the strong steel, the data from the A.I.’s key card flowing out of the golden claws on his thin fingertips, and the door opens.

The cenary is just like the last time; the same green floors flooded with thick veins, all connected to the large mother computer in the center, tiny crystals of residual data surrounding it.

Standing out in the bright luminous tones of green and gold was the Dark Ignis, his six appendages around the heart of SOL Technologies, tainting it with his malicious data, eating away all of the  corporation’s secrets.

Playmaker approaches the Ignis with a beatific smile.

“Does it taste good?”

Deep shadows bleed above the Dark Ignis’ glowing eye when it leans forward, its smile full of sharp teeth and bytes.

**‘Very.’**

“Anything for me?”

A dark chuckle echoes through the room.

 **‘** **_Everything_ ** **for you, my dear.’**

Playmaker raises his arm towards the Ignis, his gloved fingers tracing the sharpness of its teeth. A purple tongue comes out, giving him a rough lick that rips the fabric of his dark suit.

**‘...but for a price.’**

Of course. “What do you want?”

Another chuckle accompanied by another rough lick.

**_‘You.’_ **

Playmaker’s expression closes into something unreadable, seems like he’s deep in thought however, before he could answer, a swirl of demoniac hostility surrounds _his_ Ignis and it pushes him away. Its powerful wings flapping the bits of crystalline data towards the entrance where a man in a suit stood.

“Playmaker!!” Akira Zaizen.

His dagger is in his hands before the SOL’s manager can even activate his Duel Disk, Playmaker flungs forward giving six strokes, just enough to stun him without killing as he dashes over to the entrance.

_Bam!_

Closed. As expected from a ‘big fish’, Security is now on his tail. Playmaker tsks and quickly scans the place, expecting his eyes to catch black and purple.

One of SOL’s toys calls out an attack, a beam of light and fire shoots in his direction but Playmaker swings out of the way just in time. He plants his heels on the sharp edges of the cracking pavement, and he calls out for his servants.

His eyes gleam a vibrant green as Encode Talker appears next to him, the shield in its hand deflecting all the shots towards the dumb A.I.s, Ryoken would be proud.

“He called his monster without a Duel Disk…?!” Comes Zaizen’s weak gasp next to him.

Playmaker looks at the surprised man with disappointment. Someone certainly didn’t do their homework about Hanoi’s leader.

However, Playmaker’s distraction costed him greatly when the A.I.s recover and Tentacluster Nautilus descends from their circuit. The hideous creature curling itself around Playmaker's white knight and destroying it.

“Encode!” He shouts, feeling his monster’s pain under his skin through their connection.

The monster is now in front of him. Playmaker tries to escape it but his leg is caught by a mechanical tentacle, the monster yanks and throws him to where Akira Zaizen is, the man wasting no time in climbing on top of him.

Playmaker curses, trashes against the larger male’s strong grip and shivers at Zaizen’s hot breaths hitting his face. His hands find the handle of his dagger tucked in his coat, well worn and familiar, just like the black spot forming up on top of them.

“Don’t you even try it!” Zaizen grabs his wrist, applying force to it and making Playmaker drop his weapon.

The man was so entitled on making him stop moving he didn’t even realized their compromissive position until his knee is pressed against Playmaker’s crotch.

He moans at the friction, throwing his head back. The Leader of Hanoi takes pleasure in the blush on SOL’s manager face. A virgin, huh? How cute.

“You-- You are u-under arrest, Playmaker of Hanoi.”

Playmaker’s eyes catch a glimpse of black over Zaizen’s head. He frowns, he really hates this kind of game.

“You caught me.” Playmaker twists his body, feeling the way the older man’s muscles grow tense and his grip on his pinned wrists gets tighter. “Ah… so rough!”

He tries not to laugh at the look on Zaizen’s face. Gosh, this man must be on his late twenties! How has he not experienced sex yet?

“Are you a virgin?”

“What!?” The manager’s scandalous screech echoes in the room and the Ignis laughter rings on his ears. He bites down his own laughter.

**‘Ooohhh you’re going to fuck your way out of the situation, Playmaker-sama?’**

Playmaker ignores the mocking voice on his head and keeps up with the act.

“I think it's cute. You’re a rare one, Zaizen. I’m quite surprised a handsome strong man like you hasn’t gotten any women on his bed.”

The ringing on his head has gotten so loud that it's painful but Zaizen’s horrified expression makes it worth it.

“Or perhaps you’re into men.” He smirks. “ _Boys?_ You sure didn't waste time in getting on top of me, you _thirsty dog!_ ”

Now _that_ seems to ticker Zaizen as he growls and leans forward, headbutting Playmaker in the head.

“Shut up… Hanoi scum.”

Playmaker turns his head to the size, feeling dizzy. He blinks the tears caused by the sudden pain away and turns back to Zaizen’s wrathful face.

“Why do you hate us?”

“You!” The man shouts, pressing all of his weight on top of the boy. “Took my sister!”

“She joined us on her own volition. And no wonder she did it, given how her brother is such a godamn fool.”

“Shut up…”

“You’re acting like you were ever good for her. You replaced her for your work and position, _lap dog_!”

“Shut up. Shut up! You don’t know anything about me!” The man shouts at his face, his hands letting go of his wrists and wrapping them around Playmaker’s neck, squeezing it _hard._ “You good for nothing criminal!”

With his hands now free, Playmaker instantly places them over Zaizen’s larger hands, the claws on his black gloves digging into the flesh. Playmaker trashes and convulses and crawls at the man, but it’s pointless. Zaizen is too heavy and strong for him.

Playmaker desperately looks up, his tear-stained vision trying to catch any glimpses of black. _“Please!”_ This is nothing but an avatar, a doll made of data but it still feels _real,_ he opens and closes his mouth multiple times, saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping down from the corner of his lips.

He’s _suffocating._

He’s _dying._

He’s **_losing_ ** _._

**‘Time’s up.’**

A haze of black and purple floods the room, swallowing Playmaker, Zaizen and the A.I.s, Tentacluster Nautilus shirks as it’s destroyed into bits of golden. When it clears Playmaker is far, far from Zaizen. The Ignis has him wrapped in his black tendrils, and Playmaker squeezes on one of them, the other hand touching his neck as he violently coughs. The Ignis releases except for one single appendage still wrapped around his waist.

“Ignis…” Zaizen exhales. “Why are you siding with Hanoi?”

The Ignis roars at the man and Playmaker’s head rings. _They_ are telling him _Ai_ will help.

Playmaker’s arms loop around the Ignis long neck and they soar through a backdoor in the system into Link Vrains starless sky, outside of SOL’s data bank. Playmaker enjoys the quiet, the stillness of the artificial sky, the only source of light coming from Ai’s single glowing eye; as if noticing his stare, the sentient A.I. looks down at him and grins.

“Ai…” Playmaker whispers, nuzzling his face into the darkness of his sworn enemy. Why…

They finally land on one of Link Vrains’ abandoned areas. Territory that can't even be considered Link Vrains as SOL’s scanners can't reach it. _The Hanoi’s nest_ , it’s what the public calls it.

A golden card is pressed into his hands.

**‘You have to pay me double now.’**

“I haven’t killed you yet. That is payment enough.”

Ai laughs.

**‘You’re on the wrong side, Playmaker-sama. I really hope that information will be enough to open your eyes.’**

Playmaker groans but accepts Ai’s present, placing it in his inventory. The only information he needs right now is Ryoken’s whereabouts.

**‘But… if the Cyberse trusts you then so will I…’**

Playmaker snaps up, eyes wide. “You know about this power I have? What is it? Why me?!”

**‘You will find the answers to those questions soon enough. And when you do, I will be waiting and ready to claim my payment.’**

A data storm descends upon Ai, one that not even Playmaker can control, his ruined coattails flap violently around him and Playmaker kneels, trying not to be blown away by the storm.

When it’s over and the winds calm, Playmaker is alone in the middle of Link Vrains dead area. He stares at the starless sky, still feeling the lingering of Ai’s fading presence. This was not their first encounter and it won’t certainly be the last.

It’s when the air becomes completely empty of Ai’s present that Playmaker’s Duel Disk beeps with an incoming call. He takes it, a static voice finally cutting the comfortable silence.

_“Any luck capturing the Ignis?”_

“No. He wasn’t there, the information you provided me was wrong.”

 _“That’s impossible!”_ Comes the surprised, (perhaps even offended?) reply. _“Our radars definitely captured the Ignis presence. It’s impossible to miss, their algorithm is unique and Dr. Kogami is the only one who knows it! You were supposed to find the Dark Ignis in area 24!”_

“Spectre, the Ignis _wasn’t_ there. And mind your tone, I’m your _leader_! Don’t forget it, this was Ryoken’s choice.”

Once again, the silence reigns, the only sound being the static of the call. The damn Ignis had took him to a dead area. No one will hear him, but Playmaker still lowers his voice to an almost whisper.

“About that thing I asked you, anything new?”

Specter sighs. “Nothing. Revolver is a pretty skilled hacker, not only he avoids our traps, he interferes in all our missions, defeating all our soldiers and logging out without leaving any trace of his activity.”

“I see. So there is no footage of him?”

“No. Some even believe Revolver to be an urban legend but clearly our losses in numbers tell otherwise.”

“...He hates us.”

“If I may ask… _sir_ , what’s with this sudden interest in this rogue hacker playing hero?”

Playmaker raises his hand to his face and snaps his fingers, the golden card given to him by Ai materializing between his avatar’s short claws. His mind wanders back to happy times, when he was just Yusaku Fujiki, a normal boy that loved Duel Monsters.

“It’s just speculation… but I believe I found _him_.”


End file.
